


The Return

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: He waits in vain for the return.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/5042.html)

Harry watched with a mingling sense of compassion and pity as his boyfriend stood out in their front yard, wide eyed and staring. Waiting so patiently. So… hopefully.

Harry twitched in sympathy and approached the blond. His grey eyes were trained on the horizon, his slender neck craning as he watched, ever vigilant. For something that would never return. Harry smiled ruefully. Draco wasn't the kind to give up.

The Gryffindor sighed and slipped an arm around the other's slim waist. "Love, it's time to go inside now." His voice was gentle but firm.

Draco turned to him, his eyes reflecting such sorrow that Harry sighed and wrapped him up in his arms, circling his back comfortingly.

"It should have come back," Draco mumbled miserably, melting into Harry's embrace.

"I know, love. I know," Harry soothed, as he led his boyfriend back into the house.

Honestly, he was going to  _murder_ Dean for giving Draco that boomerang.

****


End file.
